Living with the Dursleys
by PapillonMagique
Summary: Harry is actually accepted into the Dursley home, however it seems he idolizes Petunia and his mother, in his quest to be more like them he dress like them too. What's Hogwarts to do with across dressing Harry? This is the Why/Reason that Harry cross dresses. Harry from ages 1 1/4 to 11, Petunia and Vernon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Living with the Dursleys

A/N: I know, I know not the most creative title but I call it as I see it so there. This story is about Harry from the day he was left on the Dursley's doorstep to the day he gets his Hogwarts letter roughly from 1 ¼ years (many stories place him at around 15 months) to 11 years old. This is a cross-dressing Harry story and it tells it mostly from Petunia and Vernon's point of view, it is easier to show what they see than Harry's mentality concerning women's clothing mostly because I currently have no idea. This is my story though so I'll do as I please if you don't like it don't read it :P.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and all characters belong to J. and her publishers so don't sue me 'kay.

Chapter 1: The night after

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him at the doorstep, he knew she was there to protest the boy's placement but it really was all for the best. If he grew up in the wizarding world he might end up not wanting to help or rather being to helpful.

Sure enough as soon as he stepped forward the first words out of her mouth were "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

Sighing deeply " Yes Minerva, I do intend to leave him here regardless, living in this house will provide him with his mother' blood protection..." he rambled on about the nonexistent protection in order to calm Minerva and buy him time till Hagrid got there.

The loud gunning of an engine rent the air, "Ah there is Hagrid now." Turing away he strode over to take the bundle from Hagrid.

And you know the rest; Hagrid cries, Dumbledore twinkles and McGonagall protest but Harry is still left on the doorstep with only a blanket and a letter.

(Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Chapter 1)

Petunia awoke quickly and suddenly, sitting up and looking around she wondered what had woken her.

It wasn't her husband he was snoring quietly, it wasn't Dylan either he was sound asleep. Looking at the time she noted that it was 3:27 in the morning way too early to be up.

She was just about to fall asleep again when she heard it. A quiet little sniffle to quiet to be nothing, getting out of bed she donned her dressing gown and slippers and padded down stairs.

The sniffles were getting mildly louder as she neared the dining room so she headed to the front door. Opening it she expected to find a kitten or even a breeze blowing some paper but certainly not a baby in a basket.

Picking up the baby she carried it inside basket and all. Setting it on the table she tugged down the blanket and got the shock of her life.

Staring back at her was a baby with Lily's eyes. Said baby sniffled loudly snapping Petunia out of her trance. Grabbing a napkin she wiped the child's nose in it before throwing it away.

Turning back to the baby, Harry, her tired mind supplied her nephew she took him out of the basket.

"Hello there little one, do you remember me?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Not really expecting a reply she was startled when he said "Pet, 'un Pet".

Smiling brightly at his cherubic face she said "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Looking back at the basket she grabbed the blanket he came in and left the basket and its letter on the table.

"Come on sweetheart, you can sleep with Dylan tonight. We'll deal with it in the morning" with that she took Harry upstairs.

Climbing into bed again, looking at the time she noticed it read 3:47am. 'Has it really only been 20 minutes?' She thought. Falling asleep again her last conscious thought was 'How am I going to tell Vernon?'

The next morning Petunia woke up quite easily. _That's odd_; she thought, _normally Dylan's calling for food or a change by now_.

She was about to go to sleep again when she bolted up right remembering that she had found a baby on her doorstep and that baby had been Lily's son. Who knew what had happened since then.

Sprinting out of the room she crossed down the hall to the nursery. Opening the door she peeked through the crack not wanting to wake them if it turned out her fears were unfounded. The scene she came upon was quite ordinary and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Both children were sleeping soundly next to each other though it seems that Dylan stolen both of the blankets during the night. Walking fully into the room she gently removed Harry's blanket from Dylan's grasp and wrapped Harry in it securely taking care not to wake her son she adjusted the blanket he still held so that he was completely covered.

Deciding to just let them sleep she walked out shutting the door gently. She was quite cold because in her haste she had forgotten her slippers and dressing gown. So she headed back to the room she shared with Vernon to dress for the day.

Moving down the stairs and glancing at the hall clock that read 7:36 she decided she would get a good breakfast ready for Vernon so that he would be in a good mood when she tried to explain the extra baby in the house.

A/N: Okay that's it for the first chapter, wow this writing thing is pretty hard. Hope you guys liked it, let me know if I should add or change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good Morning Vernon

Breakfast was on the table, a full English breakfast complete with rashers and kippers while Petunia waited with a cup of tea for her husband to wake.

She decided to make the wait easier by opening the envelope that had been in Harry's basket. It was a thick cream color with a wax purple seal that had a crest on it one she recognized as Hogwarts'. Flipping it to the front she read the neat cursive green writing on the front which read: Petunia Dursley Master Bedroom 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.

Dragging her nail under the wax to break the seal she opened the envelope and took out its letter, more cream paper or parchment she recalled and green writing greeted her.

_Dear Petunia,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you of the passing of your sister Lillian Potter nee Evans and her husband James Potter. They were attacked by Voldermort in their home at Godric's Hollow. I am glad however to tell you that your nephew survived the night and I have placed you as his caretaker. There is a reason for this I assure you. You see when Lily gave her life that night she cast a blood protection, meaning that Harry is safest with his blood relatives. As his only remaining blood relative that duty to uphold the protection falls to you. I ask that you take him into your heart and raise him well. We shall be ready to welcome him back into the magical world upon the receiving of his Hogwarts letter. Merlin is with you._

_Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore __(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar__ds)_

Closing the letter and replacing it in its envelope she walked over to the boot cupboard underneath the stairs, reaching in she removed a medium sized lavender lock box from its hiding place. Removing the key from its chain on her neck she unlocked it.

Inside were all the letters she had received over the years from her sister, a few photos of them together both wizard and muggle along with a few of her friends.

Here and there a few odds and ends, a bracelet inscribed with runes of protection from Lily's Ancient Runes project, a bright red whistle with white spots, and an oddly patterned blue feather from something called a Jobberknoll.

Lily was gone now and forever, it saddened her to remember that the last time she saw her was at their parent's funeral.

Lily had said she needed to hide because of the war going on in their freakish world. Well, it seems that the mad man had found them after all.

It was only now it seemed that she realized how much she missed her sister. Even after she left for Hogwarts they kept in touch. Petunia had realized early on that their mother had been trying to pitch them against each other more so when it was discovered Lily was a witch. They had outsmarted her, but it seems Lily had not fooled that Volderant person.

Placing the letter in with the others she locked the box and stashed it back into its hiding space. Closing the cupboard she sat back down and stared into space contemplating what to do now that she her nephew's wellbeing rested in her care.

A loud thump roused her out of the revere she was in. Absentmindedly noting that her tea was cold, she got up to make a fresh pot listening out for her husband's booming footsteps.

Loud thumps moving about upstairs signaled that Vernon was up and getting ready for the day. She hoped he wouldn't be too long as she had to get both boys up soon.

If Dylan over slept he tended to be cranky the rest of the day. She also needed to figure out why Harry was here and how to take care of him in the long run as between Vernon's check from Grunnings and her inheritance from her parents, she wasn't sure if they could afford another child in the house.

Finally she heard him plodding down the stairs and prepared herself to explain the situation and trick him into agreeing if she needed to.

"Good morning Vernon dear!" she called out brightly pouring a cup of coffee in front of his place at the head of the table. "How was your night? Did you sleep well?" she kept herself busy buzzing around him filling up his plate and wiping down the table even though it was already clean.

He merely grunted in response, it was okay though she knew he wasn't a morning person. Sitting down at his left she asked him softly "Vernon, you remember my sister Lily right?"

A/N: Alright next chapter is up. Sorry about the cliff hanger I'm still working on the speech Petunia's going to use. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers out there it's much appreciated . I know the chapter is short and I'm sorry. I might go back later and add her argument but for now here it is.

Vernon looked up at his wife in surprise, they had not spoken about her sister since their wedding night when Petunia confessed that her sister was a witch and magic was real.

He had of course freaked out until she told him that they were unlikely to visit since they, the magical world were going to war.  
He had been fine then since he could claim out of sight out of mind. Now he wondered worried about what was going on.

Sighing deeply he gave her his full attention. "Alright, Pet what about your sister?"

Seeing that he was not about to ignore her nor runaway she smiled at him reassuringly. "It's nothing too terrible love, you see after my sister got married to the Potter boy…."

Petunia went on explain about her sister's husband, the crazy old headmaster and the mad man Volderant (read Deodorant), including how they ended up with Lily's son, her nephew.  
"…and I know it's a lot to ask and we probably can't but I really want to and I couldn't just leave him there and..."  
Though it was quite a lot to take in so early in the morning Vernon understood what Petunia was asking of him.

She was asking if he would allow her to raise the boy, even though he has magic which she knows he does not like and if they can even afford to take care of both boys and themselves.  
Contrarily to what the neighbors thought Vernon Dursley was neither stupid nor was he a brute, he may have looked like it but you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover.  
If taking in the boy meant that much to her, then he would do it.

Her happiness meant a lot to him, he who thought he would never get married because everyone always thought he would amount to nothing more than a thug.  
Realizing that she was rambling and fretting quite a lot he took her hand gently in his.  
"…and, and yes Vernon?"  
Smiling at her, he gave her hand a squeeze "It is all right love; we can take in your nephew. I'll see the boss about getting more hours and we'll cut down on vacations, it is not a problem if that's what you really want."

Grinning broadly she practically beamed at him. "Thank you so much sweet heart, I promise that we can try to teach him not to do that freaky magic stuff around you so that it is not a bother."  
After patting her hand with his other he let go and returned to his breakfast quite happily. His wife would be happy and if they were lucky the boy wouldn't do any magic at all.  
Glad that Vernon was willing to house Harry; she kissed him and then went upstairs to get the boys ready for the day. In her mind she began making lists of all the things she would need and who to contact for help should the boy do anything too odd.

_Of course I shall contact that Gringotts place; Lily had said it was a bank and that James had a lot of money._ She would see if they could provide her with child care aid.  
A/N: Okay here is the rest of the conversation. You guys need to understand that even though Petunia and Vernon have accepted the fact that magic is real and Harry could possibly do magic they still think that it is odd and freakish. Although they may not hate and despise Harry they will still look upon magic as something unnatural.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wizards and Healers and Goblins Oh My!

A/N: I have decided to continue writing both stories at the same time. I have also decided that Harry will not be a Horcrux, so there will only be six instead of seven. Here is my newest chapter, thank you all my loyal followers. For the baby stuff I am using my personal knowledge and some from the internet. At this stage in life the boys have already started eating solids, walking and speaking real words. The words in **bold** are notes that I felt could not wait until the end.

* * *

Once upstairs she entered Dylan's room to find Dylan completely wrapped up in both blankets and Harry snuggled into the corner without one. Shaking her head at her son's behavior she gently untangled him from the blankets and covered Harry back in his.

Harry opened his eyes to look at her before closing them again and burrowing into his blanket. Dylan made a grumpy noise when she took the blanket but settled down when she tucked his checkered blanket around him.

Going over to the cabinet she took out two diapers and set them on the changing table along with wipes and baby powder. Walking to the other end she opened the top drawer of the chest in search of an onesie that would fit Harry; while both boys were the same age Dylan was heavier so his suit would be a size bigger.

Selecting a blue striped one that she thought would fit for Harry and a green striped one for her son she placed both on the changing table and went over to get them dressed.

Picking up Dylan first she took him out of the crib and laid him on his back and unbuttoned the bottom of his onesie pulling it up she lifted up his bum to take off his wet nappy. She found that it was easier to change him when he was half asleep otherwise he tended to flail his legs while she changed him.

Folding it up and tossing it in the bin she reached for the wipes, after cleaning him she lightly powdered his bum and slide the clean nappy underneath.

Having changed him she completely took of his old suit and threw it in the hamper, dressing him in the green onesie she looked over to the crib to see if Harry was awake. He was still asleep so she took Dylan downstairs and sat him his highchair and poured some cheerios into a bowl and gave him a little milk and a children's spoon.

Vernon was still at the reading the paper so she left Dylan with him and walked back upstairs to wake up Harry. She was startled to see that he was now sitting up in his crib chewing on the end of his blanket when she could have sworn he was still fast asleep.

Dismissing it as unimportant she spoke gently to him, "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Harry opened his mouth wide showing his gums and the few baby teeth he had "Uh, huh" then looking at her he asked "'unt Pet where mama a'd dada?"

Looking at him sadly she reached out and gathered him into her arms. Stroking the sparse black hair on his head she rocked him gently. Speaking softly she told him "I am sorry Harry but Mama and Dada had to go back to the sky and become stars you'll see them again soon lovey." **(I don't really know what you're supposed to tell kids when their parents die but I feel like they should become stars or plants)**

She watched as Harry scrunched his nose and his cheeks turned red he whispered to her "What 'bout Paddy and Moony?" Petunia's mind blanked for a moment as she could not recall anyone named Paddy or Moony, then like lightening she remembered that Lilly had said Potter and his cohorts had called themselves the Marauders and given themselves codenames.

If she remember correctly Paddy was Padfoot his real name was Sirius something, like a color; Sirius Green….Blue….wait! Sirius Black that was it. And Moony was the scruffy looking one though he was so much more well-mannered Remus Lupin.

She wasn't sure that she wanted them around her family but seeing as they were from the magical world and despite what she had told Vernon Harry would be a wizard and he should know about his place in that world she would try to contact them and see if they could teach Harry, until then she would keep it a secret.

Looking down at the poor boy she caressed his cheek and did her best reassure him, "Paddy and Moony are still here lovey and we will see if they can visit."

Walking over to the changing table once he was calm she laid him down and swiftly changed his nappy and suit. He lay there quietly as she did this making her wonder if he really understood that they would not be coming back.

Listening to the laughter drifting up the stairs form the kitchen she felt a deep sadness. This could have been Lily's life, she thought, a husband and wife with their only son enjoying each day. Lily won't watch her son grow up like I will and I will never hear from her again.

Suddenly it seemed to hit her, her sister was dead, gone, never to be heard from again and she Petunia would be the one raising her infant son in her stead. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes and the sob making its way up her throat.

She was therefore startled when she felt a small warm hand on her cheek, looking into Lily's brilliant green eyes she watched as the little hand come up and wipe at the tears dripping down her face. "Don' cry auntie." He said small voice so full of life "It wibb be okay."

Laughing lightly at the fact that Lily's son was giving her comfort she wiped off the rest of her tears and gave him and Eskimo kiss. **(Means to rub noses together)** "I'll be okay Harry thank you." Harry nodded at her then held up his arms, smiling at the universal signal for up she gathered him I her arms and settled him onto her him.

Leaving the room she carefully walked down the stairs and once again entered the kitchen to make breakfast. Settling Harry on the table she dished him up a plate of scrambled eggs and milk in one of Dylan's Sippy cups.

Vernon, it seemed had already cleared the table and she could hear him talking to their son in the living room, his boisterous voice obvious telling some rousing joke. Watching carefully she handed him a child's fork as he was old enough to feed himself by now; though she was ready with a napkin in case he spilled any food.

Harry ate his breakfast, happily scooping the eggs into his mouth he struggled to remember what his aunt had said to him oh that's right mommy and daddy were gone he wondered if they were like his grandparents and went into the ground.

But Auntie had said they went to the sky did both happen? He would ask her later right now he wanted some milk. **(Harry will be so much smarter than the average child but he will not be a super-duper genius, I need him to have a functional thinking process; he will still be a child though.)**

Cleaning his mouth and placing the dishes in the sink, she'd get to them later, Petunia placed Harry on her hip and together they entered the living room. Turning to her husband she asked him, "Would you mind watching both of the boys while I write and send those letters?" her tone cautious.

Vernon looked up from where he had been encouraging Dylan to walk to his stuffed dog instead of waiting till he handed it to him. Thinking he decided it would do no harm to Dylan and maybe he could teach the boy to be normal, nodding his head he voiced his agreement "Sure thing Pet, set him down here and let's see if we can't get him to walk."

Smiling gratefully at him she gently placed Harry next to her son, speaking to him and Vernon she said "Harry love this is your Uncle Vernon my husband and my son Dylan your cousin I will be in the kitchen writing letters, stay here and play nice okay?" **(I never understood why parents told their children to play nice shouldn't it be nicely?)**

Harry looked at his aunt for a moment and then at the man who she named his uncle and the child who was his cousin, he had not seen them before he thinks; however that doesn't mean they can't have fun like Moony and Paddy. Turning to his aunt again he nodded and gave a smile with the few teeth he had.

While she was not too worried about Harry himself she was worried about what would happen if he did do magic in front of Vernon tolerant as he is it might just upset him terribly. Speaking softly she said "No magic right now lovey okay? Maybe later we will."

**(All the little pet names: love, dear, lovey, honey, and sweetie, sweetheart; these are things I call my brothers I feel that as a normal loving mother Petunia would show this by calling her family members using terms of endearment like those.)**

She stared intently at him making sure he understood; Harry did in fact understand and nodded affirmatively at his aunt then crawled over to where Dylan was standing. "Want to play?" he asked his baby voice soft. Dylan looked to his father for guidance, Vernon simply handed him the toy he was reaching fir and gave him a gentle push in Harry's direction.

Together they played as babies do with lots of noise and little co-ordination. Vernon sat back in his chair and observed the carefree manner in which they entertained themselves, glad that his wife was happy and that Dylan had playmate; and as he had promised his aunt Harry didn't use any magic to play.

Petunia sat at the kitchen table after gathering her formal stationary and steel nib pen. The design of the stationary was cream colored paper with lilac edging and at the top it stated her married name and address, the pen was similar to that of writing with a quill which she thought would endear her to them as it was of their world.

In addition to this she lit a red candle and took out Lil's personal seal as a married woman. Lily had given it to her the last Christmas they had together '79. The seal was backwards as per normal and depicted a lily flower with the initials _L.P._ and in Latin 'ambit omnia amor' meaning 'love encompasses all'. Lily had gotten it made for her after the wedding; she told Petunia that she wanted her to have it just in case.

Did Lily know what might happen to her? Was she preparing for the possibility of her death? Petunia shook her head clearing herself of those thoughts, thinking about what if's would do her no good it was best to stay in the future and right now she needed to prepare for her nephew's future.

Shuffling the paper into a pile she carefully wrote:

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Petunia Dursley and I am addressing this letter to the Official Bank of the Wizarding world in the hopes of procuring financial aid for child care. The child in question is my nephew Harry James Potter, he is fifteen months of age and I am already caring for my own son of only a month older but a more voracious eater.__My husband is only the junior director of the Grunnings Drill Company; as it says in the name it makes drills, however it does not bring in that much business so we live on a small income and I have no job. I am only asking for a minor stipend solely for the use of caring for my nephew Harry Potter as my husband's current job which is just barely enough for three people cannot handle caring for a fourth. I would appreciate any amount you can help with no matter how minuscule. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely, Petunia Dursley_

While the letter was more of a missive than anything she was satisfied with how the letter asked for assistance without sounding as though she was begging for it. Petunia did have her pride after all; she then sealed the letter with candle wax and Lily's personal seal. Flipping the letter over she wrote on the front of the envelope: _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ and below that _Diagon Alley London, England._

* * *

A/N: I decided to end after Petunia wrote the note for the Goblins; I hope this was enough background information for you. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers (I only fixed the Christmas thing, I just remembered they died in 19**81, **so they couldn't have had Christmas in 1989. face-palm, thanks so much for all the support.)


End file.
